True Destiny
by rose lily potter
Summary: Her family and friends thought she was dead. But is she really gone? And what what does young boy with a certain destiny have to do with this?
1. Chapter 1

Is She Really Dead

"Someone please help me!" yelled a young woman lying on the ground outside a manor. She was badly beaten and bruised; she had blood on her face and could not walk. She saw an older woman coming down the steps of the house running to her.

"Oh god, sweetie what happened to you!" yelled the older, as she was helping her up to walk to the house. She got her to the living room to sit on the couch; the girl would not stop crying.

"Grams, I was raped!" yelled the girl, she could not shake the man's words or way he touched her. She threw up all over the floor, she was sick to her stomach from remembering everything that had happened to her.

"Listen, honey I need you to tell me everything," asked her grandmother.

"I CAN'T! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND I WANT TO FORGET THIS!" screamed the girl. She closed her eyes to try to forget everything, and she went to sleep on the couch while her grandmother was watching over her.

Sixteen years has passed since that night, since the girl was raped she has become a stronger person and a mother. Some people do not know about her past, but the man she has married does. Her family thinks she is dead from a battle that took place in her home; this battle took place before her marriage.

Flashback May 2001

"Phoebe!" screamed Prue, she went was looking all over the house for sister. Nevertheless, she was not there, Piper was guarding a doctor that the Shax demon was sent to kill. Then had blown a shot towards Piper, "PIPER WATCH OUT!" screamed Prue.

However, the demon had already knocked Piper out and killed the doctor, and then he was moving towards Prue. She threw her hands at him and made him hit the wall. She then went to check on Piper she found a pulse, and took out a vile and swallowed what was in it. She ran towards the stairs and closed her eyes, and then Shax killed Prue with a gust of wind that had tossed her through the wall.

Present Time

Black Manor

"Harry, my mom and dad want to you downstairs right now!"

"Fuck, what happened now?" Harry came downstairs wonderin_g what happened, and if he had done something wrong, to his amazement he was about to get a surprise of his life. "Yes aunt Prue, yes Sirius?" Harry was trying to figure out why everyone washere and looking at him as if he was doing or saying something wrong. "Harry sitdown we need to tell you something." said Sirius. "PJ, please go upstairs for amoment." PJ was wondering what was going on, and why she had to go while Harry was able to stay._

_"Prudance Ann Black go upstairs now!" shouted Prue; she could not believe how her daughter is being so hard head about not listening to her. She reminded her so much of sister when it came to following rules. As for PJ, she could not believe her mom had yelled at her that way in front of everyone. Which made PJ stomped her way up the stairs, with smoke coming from her ears. _

_Prue and Sirius had decided that it was time to Harry about her secret, and about PJ's real father is. With all the information that Harry just took in, he had just became speechless. He did not know how to feel or what questions to ask. However, his main concern was for PJ is adopted sister, even though they were not blood she was more to him, then just a god sister._

"_So Harry I can tell that you may have some questions," started Prue as she got up her chair to walk over to him. She took his hand into hers and lifted his chin, "listen Harry, your sister is going to need your help and understanding after she learns the truth." said Prue._

"_I will always be there for her no matter what," said Harry._

"_Good, now let's go get packed and ready to go to the Burrow," said Sirius as he was walking to staircase. Prue and Harry went to get their things pack as well, plus to make sure that PJ did destroy anything in her room._

_As Prue, approach PJ's room she could hear her daughter yelling and screaming at the top of her lungs. "This girl is just like her aunt," mumbled Prue. She knocked on her daughter's door, but there was no response from the girl._

"_PJ, can I come in?" asked Prue after standing there for a minute._

"_Mom, come on in," said PJ after realizing her mother was not going to go anywhere._

"_Listen sweetie I know you feel that your father and I are keeping things from you," said Prue._

"_Oh mom what made you think I feel that way?" asked PJ in a mocking tone._

"_Look PJ do not take that tone of voice with me or even that tone!" stated Prue, she knew by the way PJ had backed down from that she was daughter was sorry, but she was not going to let a 15-year-old act this way._

"_PJ, get your things together we are leaving in twenty minutes to go to the Burrow." ordered Prue, part of her wanted to slap PJ for her behavior while the other part of her wanted to tell her the secret. However, the time was not right; she knew her daughter would need a strong support system when she was told the truth._

_The Burrow_

_At the Burrow Hermione had came to visit Ron and his family for a week before school was about to start. She noticed that Ginny was sitting on her bed staring at picture of Harry and her, which they took on the last day of school. Hermione knew how she felt about Harry, but she was going to let Ginny tell her when she was ready._

_"Ginny have you talked to PJ or Harry this summer?" asked Hermione." No, but I heard mum tell dad this morning that they are suppose to coming here in about an hour," smiled Ginny as she got up to place the picture on her nightstand. Moreover, she was looking for something special to put on to show that she has matured over the summer._

"_You know that we are a birthday dinner for Harry?" asked Ginny, by look in her eyes Hermione could tell that Ms. Ginny was very much in love with Mr. Potter. _

"_Yes, Ron told me when I got here a minute ago," said Hermione as she was unpacking her suitcase to look for a very special dress to show off her new look. Her hair has changed, it was much longer and the curls were gone she was define and elegant the ever._

_Ginny had put on a short red dress that showed that she had developed in the right areas of her body; her hair was down to her waistline but more fuller. "So Ginny, I guess you are trying show Harry what he is missing?" smirked Hermione, she knew what message Ginny was trying to send him._

"_What about you wearing that black number you have on?" smirked Ginny as she pulled her hair up in a bun. "Are you trying attract a certain brother of mine?" giggled Ginny._

"_Why Ginny Weasley what would give you that idea?" mocked Hermione, unknown to them PJ was standing in the door shaking her head at her two best friends._

"_I believe you are trying to trap to unsuspecting boys," laughed PJ, as she put her bag on the bed she usually sleeps on when she visits._

"_Girl when did you get her?" smiled Ginny, as she went to hug her friend. Hermione had jumped up to hug her as well. After the group hug, PJ was trying to find a dress to wear for the party._

"_PJ, why don't you wear that silver dress of yours with the chain straps?" asked Ginny, as handed PJ the dress._

"_Why Ginny you know that I am going to wear my blue dress that is made just like yours." smirked PJ, her friend exactly what she was trying to attract._

"_Let me guess," started Hermione as she was putting on her lipstick. "You are trying to attract an older brother of Ginny's whose favorite color is blue?" winked Hermione._

"_What ever gave you that idea Mione?" smiled PJ._

"_You know as will as I do that you my dear have always had a thing for Charlie since we first met him at the Goblet of Fire tournament," laughed Hermione._

"_Wrong Mione, she has had a thing for him that first Christmas Harry spent with my family," laughed Ginny._

"_If you two miss know it alls are through, the first time I met Charlie was when I was five years old and your mother Molly bought you over to play with me at black manor." smirked PJ_

"_That is when we first met," smiled Ginny, as she turned to look out the window and noticed Charlie was home and has been home for a while. "Shit!" yelled Ginny._

"_What's wrong Gin?" asked PJ as she jumped up to look out the window to see what had Ginny nervous. "Ginny what's wrong?" asked PJ._

"_PJ, did you happen to see if Charlie was home or who came in on that broom?" asked Ginny._

"_No, why Gin?" asked a now nervous PJ._

"_Will because I think he is home," started a very more nervous Ginny who not walking to her door to her room, "and his room is right next to mine….and you can hear everything we say in here from his room._

"_Oh double shit!" yelled PJ who went ahead and finish getting ready for the party, trying to hurry up and go after Ginny and Hermione walking down the stairs. However, to her amaze she had bumped into Charlie who had a smile on his face._

"_Hello Ms. Black," smiled Charlie who could not stop looking her up and down._

"_Hi," said PJ as she ran downstairs. She noticed the look that everyone had on their faces and could not shake the feeling that something was up._

"_Did some one die?" Asked PJ, but no one answer her. She noticed that the Headmaster was here and that her uncle Remus and cousin Tonks was here as will. _

"_Look we are going to have to cancel this party for a couple of hours, we need for Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron to go deliver this letter and package to someone for us." said Dumbledore as he handed Harry the items. PJ could not understand what was going on, but she felt it had something to do with what happened earlier at home._

_Prue got up from the table and look PJ in the eyes to let her know that she was about to tell her something big and that she was not going to holdback anything. She took Sirius hand to use him as support, for what was about to happen._

_" It's time everyone knew my secret about my past life and about PJ's real father..." with that statement PJ shot a look at her mother wanting to know what the hell was she talking about._

"_Wait mom what are you talking about?" asked a very confused PJ, who had took one-step away from her mother._

"_I will explain everything sweetie, but first I need your friends and brother to go deliver this to aunts, because right now from the dreams Harry has been having we are going to need to have help with the war." stated Prue, who had noticed the way PJ was looking._

_PJ had stood up and balled her fist as if she was ready to punch someone or anything she could get her hands on. "Mom you told me that your family was dead, and that you were the only child," she paused for a moment, and took a short breathe. "Where do my aunts live?" asked PJ who was trying very hard to control her rage she was feeling._

"_They live in the States, and I need them here so I can you all the truth and also prepare you to face the final war.," said Prue as she tried to reach for PJ, but her daughter had pulled and had turned away from her. "Mother answer this question for me, because I really do feel that I must be dreaming. And I need you to be honest with me." said PJ, who was trying figure out if her life was a lie._

"_PJ, before you ask the answer is yes Sirius is not your real father by blood, but he is your father in every way," cried Prue, she could not take that her daughter had acted so cold towards her._

"_I need sometime to myself," muffled PJ as she tried to walk out the Burrow to go sit under her tree."Sweetheart, please let me explain." said Prue, who now had tears in eyes trying not to show her emotions. _

_PJ had turned around with hurt and pain in her eyes trying not to show that she wanted to cry her heart out, but she could not now knowing that Charlie was here. She took a step towards her mother and had tried to be calm about what she about to say to her mother._

_"No, you told me that your family, my family was dead! And , now they arealive and might have a family of their own!" cried PJ, and turned to look at the man that was suppose to her father. " And, Sirius is not my real father!"_

_At this very moment, PJ could not say anything else, but she just ran out the Burrow to get some time to herself. All Prue wanted to do was run after her daughter and hold her and tell her everything, will be ok. However, she was stop by Sirius, he took her into his arms to hold and to let her cry as hard as she wanted to._

_" Prue honey, she needs time to deal with everything, just let me talk to her," saidSirius. However, at this moment Charlie Weasley came downstairs, no one knew except the girls and Ron._

_" No, let me try to talk to her please?" asked Charlie, at first Sirius did not want him near his daughter, because he knew, she had a crush on this boy."Charlie, did you hear everything that was said here?" asked Prue, he had nodded yes and Prue knew that he would be able to talk to her and maybe get through to her._

_As Charlie started to walk out the door his mother had stop him to ask him a question_

_" Charlie when did you get here did you get home?" Asked Mrs. Weasley._

_" This morning mom," said Charlie he took one look at his brother and gave him a smirk . " Mom, didn't Ron tell you?" asked Charlie_

"_No son your brother didn't tell," said Molly_

" _Anyway, let me go talk to her, " said Charlie, at which Prue nodded to Charlie to go ahead and try, she knew that he was closer to her just like Harry is. However, Prue couldsense that PJ was in love with Charlie and that maybe he was felt the same wayabout her._

_A/N: How will Charlie let PJ that he does love PJ? Will PJ be able to forgive her mother for the lie? Please let me know if you like this revise chapter better then the other one. I really like to know your input and view on this chapter._


	2. The Truth Is Learned

**Chapter 2**

**The Truth Is Revealed**

**Halliwell Manor**

_At the manor Harry, Ginny, and Ron surrounded Piper while Hermione was trying to clear the couch off so they could levitate her onto the couch. However, before they could Leo had just walked in with their children, and had noticed that Piper was on the floor unconscious._

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WIFE?" Leo screamed, as sat him Chris down to Wyatt and had motioned for him to throw up his protection shield. He ran over to his wife and was about to shoot them with and energy ball. However, Piper had come to and froze him in mid action._

"_You have one minute to tell me what the hell is going on before I let my let husband take care of you or before I blew you up!" Piper yelled as she got up from the floor to sit on the couch so she could hear the whole story._

"_Will miss my aunt told me to give you this letter and this ring," Harry said, as he sat down in the chair next to Ginny, grabbing her hand hoping and praying that Piper would believes them. Harry noticed that Hermione and Ron were also scared to death that she would think they were lying to her._

_Piper had taken one more look at the letter:_

_Dear Piper and Phoebe,_

_Please forgive me for the hurt and pain I have caused you over the years, mostly for making you think that I was dead. Please believe me when I say that I am alive and that Harry is telling you the truth. The other person that will be able to verify that this is all true is grams. In addition, once Phoebe touches the ring you will know everything, and realize that also we need your help here in London. Grams will explain everything._

_Love Your Sister Always,_

_Prue_

Piper had taken a breath after reading the letter, part of her wanted to believe that Prue is alive. She had unfrozen Leo and told him to go get Paige and Phoebe while she goes and gets the other person who could tell them everything.

Piper took one look at the ring Harry had given her; the ring was a gold band with a heart shape, in the middle with a ½ a carrot in it. The ring was a symbol of their friendship and a symbol for their sister bold, each of them had been given the same ring by their grams when they had turned sixteen years old. Piper had remembered that her sister was buried with the ring, so part of her realized that maybe it was true.

Phoebe and Paige had orb into the attic to find Piper getting ready to summon grams, she had got five candles and put them into a circle. Phoebe took one look at Harry, and realized that he was the same boy from her dreams she has been having for about a week.

_Phoebe's dream_

_"What do you mean aunt Prue?" Harry asked as he stood at the kitchen counter looking at his godparents."Harry, dear leave aunt Prue alone she is tired right now," Sirius said as he was handing Prue a glass of water."Honey, its ok Harry wants to know why he can't take PJ with him to the Burrow." Prue said as she a slip of the water. "Sweetie I just want PJ to stay home this weekend." Prue Said._

_As Harry walked out of the kitchen, Prue looked at Sirius with a sad face, "you are going to have to tell them the truth soon." Sirius Said as he had put the dishes into the sink._

_"I know dear, but I need my family with me when I explain everything to both the kids," Prue said as she reaches to give a hug and a kiss._

_End of dream _

Piper had noticed the look Phoebe was giving Harry, "Phoebe are you ok?" Piper asked after she finished getting everything in place to summon grams.

Phoebe had started to walk over to Harry without even hearing Piper talking to her. She took his hand, which made him concern. "You are telling the truth, and I know you are family." Phoebe smiled as she sat down next him by the window. "So can you tell me who PJ is?" Phoebe asked, hoping that the young man had relaxed some.

"Phoebe lets wait to ask him all the questions need be after we talk to grams," Piper said.

Paige was nervous that if Prue was alive that maybe they would not wait her around anymore. The fear was getting the best of Paige, but she knew that she had to get over it because she is family and they would have to rally together to help her in her time.

Piper and everyone stood by the circle as she started to say the spell:

Hear these words;

hear my cry,Spirit from the other e to me,

I summon thee,Cross now the great divide.

Beloved spirit, Penny,

We seek your guidanceCommune with usand move amongst us

After Penny had appeared, she noticed the look on Piper's face, a look of confusion and hurt from betrayal. "Piper dear is something wrong?" Penny asked as she moved out of the circle to give her granddaughter a hug, but Piper had taken a step back away from her. "Dear why are you acting this way? What is the problem?" Penny asked.

"You know what the hell what is wrong!" cried Piper as started to cry. "How could not tell me the truth damn!" Piper yelled as she started to walk towards her grams with rage in her eyes. Leo came into the room and saw the look on her face. He went and grabbed a hold onto Piper to keep her from doing something she would regret.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US? AND DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" Piper Screamed.

Phoebe and Paige did not know what to do or say, they just knew that they had to keep calm for Piper's sake. Harry just could not believe the rage he was seeing right now from Piper. Then all of a sudden, he heard another woman's voice that was not coming from of the women in the room.

"Piper, dear don't be angry with your grams," Patty said whom just came down in an aura of light. Piper had took one look at her mother and saw nothing but red, because all this time while she was suffering and dealing with the lost and grieve from her sister's suppose death they all knew she was alive."No, mom you better tell me the truth right now!" Piper yelled, as she was trying to get her hands free from Leo's grasp. At that moment Phoebe took a breath and started to walk over to her mother at ask her questions about her sister."Mom when did Prue get married and have a daughter named Prue?" Phoebe asked, as she started looking at her very upset sister. This question made Piper wonder about her niece she never knew about. She realized that she has a niece named Prue, she wonder whom the father is and whom she looks like.

"How did you know about PJ?" Grams asked a shocked, but she soon realized after the look Phoebe gave her that she must have had a premonition. "So you know Phoebe, will let me tell you the reason we did not tell you or anyone else that we had to fake her death." Grams cried as she sat down in the rocker chair.

Grams looked at everyone in the attic and her dear Patty who has been worried about Prue since the day it all began, "Prue faked her death because of the man that was after her and her daughter." Grams said.

Piper could not believe that Prue did not trust her enough to have helped protect her or her daughter; it was like a slap in the face. "Wait, grams are you telling me that our sister went into hiding to protect her daughter? A daughter we knew nothing about. Why come she didn't trust us to help protect her or her daughter? And wait when did she have a daughter?" Piper asked.

"Piper, your sister had a baby when she was twenty years old," grams started as she was looking back at a picture of PJ as a baby in her locket around her neck "See, your sister had went on a blind date with a man named Tom, after it did not work out with Roger didn't work out." grams Paused after she had started to feel sick in her stomach from thinking about that night.

"That night your sister was raped," grams said as she sat down by the window choking on her tears of pain and sorrow.

"Raped she never told us about it?" Piper stuttered, who was in shocked at the fact of what her sister had gone through alone. Phoebe and Paige were in shocked as well from what, grams was telling them.

_Flashback_

_Prue's rape"Please don't kill me!" cried Prue whom was tied to the bed naked."If you would Shut up for one second bitch this won't take that long.!" said a man whom was laying down on top of Prue."Why are you doing this to me?" Prue cried. _

"_Because you come from a line of powerful witches and I need an heir from you, now shut up so I can finish!" the man yelled._

_"I AM NOT A WITCH SO PLEASE STOP!" screamed Prue who was crying from the pain and hurt she was feeling. Her whole body was shaking she could not believe that this had happened to her.After he was done he got up and left Prue there untied and told her that he will see her again when the baby was born to take it and raise it as his heir and not in the way of the Wicca. Prue ran home and told her grandmother what happened and that man called her a witch. Grams told her the truth about the family and that she and her sisters were meant to become the charmed ones._

"To protect you and your sister Prue asked me to use a spell to hid the fact she was with child. Therefore, she gave birth to the baby at the magic school. And she and the child was protected by my friend Albus the headmaster of the school." grams said as she got up to look out the window and held Patty's hand.

"After that the man came back to kill her at the manor to take the baby, but instead he found me a very angry grams and your mother. So we vanquished him to the after life," grams said with a smirk.

Piper had started crying in her husband's arms, because she now knew the horror her sister went through alone. She needed to get to her sister and let her know that she doesn't hate her and that now she will be there to help protect her and her family.

" But we found out that the man named Tom was in fact The Dark Lord and that he was in fact already suppose to be dead, but he wasn't," Patty said.

"But we had got word that he was coming back soon for young Harry Potter and for young PJ someday," Penny said.

"Why is he after Harry?" Phoebe asked, being concern for the young man.

"He killed the boy's parents while he was trying to kill Harry," grams had paused for a moment while looking at Harry to make sure he was ok. "See, this young man is part of a prophecy which in tells that the Harry is destine to destroy Tom Riddle." grams said.

"But the other part to the prophecy is that someone from his bloodline will help with his destruction, or could help with the magical world's downfall." Patty said, with a grim look on her face. Which was also Harry's face as will, because he had heard thing from Prue and Sirius about the prophecy, but it finally had hit him in his gut?

"So we sent the baby to live with the Black family to be raise by Sirius. That, young man was so in love with Prue that he would do anything for her," Patty smiled.

"After some years we heard that The Dark Lord was working with the Source of evil to destroy the Charmed Ones, which is the only reason he was helping him to destroy you girls so he could make sure that you girls wouldn't be around to protect PJ and to stop him." Penny stated.

"She faked her death, to protect you Piper, your sisters, and her daughter." Patty smiled with a single tear coming from eye. "Prue knew that you guys would be ok, because she knew about Paige. And that is the reason she really did do this, because the power of three was safe in her hands as will as yours." Patty finished saying as she went back into the circle to orb back into the heavens.

"Phoebe and Paige we need to go to Prue, and help her in anyway we can." Piper said as she nodded to her husband who was in an agreement with it."I agree that we need to help her in anyway so let me let Henry know the plan," Paige said."So, Harry we will help you and our sister, just let us make arrangements with our jobs and pack, we will be ready to go," Phoebe said. She had took out her phone to call the newspaper to her boss know that she will be away from the office and that she will be emailing her the articles everyday.

As Piper was packing her things she noticed the look on Leo's face, she soon realized that he must have helped Prue fake her death. However, she had to be sure about it, "Leo let me ask you something" Piper started.

"Yes dear?" Leo asked who was hoping she wouldn't blow him up like has done before when she was really piss.

"Did you know about Prue?" Piper asked.

"Piper, I did but I couldn't say anything. Please don't be mad at me." Leo Said as he saw a tear in his wife's eye.

Piper could not do anything but just stared at her husband, because she knew that he did it to protect her sister and her niece. "Leo thank you for protecting her and my niece, I love you very much." Piper said as she hugged and kissed her husband, to let him know that she wasn't mad at him.

Everyone was ready to go, but first Piper thought it would be best to tell their father that Prue was alive and well, and that he has a granddaughter as well. Therefore, she called him over to tell him.

Victor came into the house and saw everyone sitting in the living room with their bags. "Piper what is going on here?" Victor asked.

"Dad we are going to help a family member with a problem," Piper said. As she motion for him to sit down, "Dad please sit down," Piper said."Dad, Prue is alive and she has a daughter," Phoebe said."But, how I thought she was dead?" Victor said as he got up and started pacing the floor, and before Piper could answer all his questions, he cut her off "I want to see my daughter now. Please Phoebe I need to see for myself and to make sure that she is ok." Victor said.

"Sure dad, go get your things and we will orb to get you" Piper smiled as she hugged her dad. She knew that he felt the same way as she did about helping Prue, even though him and Prue had their differences in the past they had been trying to rebuild their relationship. He loved her no matter what after everything he had put her through.

"Ok now that we have everything Harry can you now tell us where will we be staying at?" Paige asked."Aunt Prue and the Professor will tell you everything when we get there," Harry said. As they had used the portkey to go back to the burrow.

A/N: Please review


	3. Sisters Coming Together Again

_**Chapter 3 Coming Together As Sisters Again:**_

At the Burrow Prue was wondering how it would feel to see her family again, and finally meeting her new sister Paige for the first time, all Prue could do was wait for the outcome. However, she finally realized that she was going to meet her new sister and see Piper and Phoebe. Prue was looking through her photo album thinking about all the good times her and her sisters had together. She knew that Piper would be mad at her for faking her death and not believing in their bond as sisters, she was ready to face Piper's wrath.As Prue was sitting by the fireplace, she heard a voice coming from outside, "where is she?" The voice asked Prue knew that voice she could not believe that they were already here. She thought it would take Harry longer to convince Piper the truth. She got up from the chair and ran to the door to open it. She stood there staring at the person in front of her "Prue is that you?" Phoebe asked as she stared at sister with tears filling her eyes.

"Phoebe?" Prue cried as she threw her arms around her sister's neck. Phoebe could not hold back the joyful tears anymore, nor could Prue. All she knew was that she was happy to be with her sister again.

Prue noticed her other sister walking towards them, she couldn't tell if Piper was upset or happy to see her. "Prue?" Piper asked. Prue had let go of Phoebe and had walked up to Piper with a smile on her face, "yes, sis it is me." Prue said as she took Piper's hand into her hands to assure her that she was real in the flesh and blood. All the anger that Piper had for the lies she was told were now gone. The only thing Piper felt was the love she has for her sister.

"Prue, promise me that you will not ever leave me again, or ever put me through like that again." Piper said with a smile.

"Piper I promise I will never do anything like that again," Prue said with smile as a tear came down her face. Prue noticed Paige standing by the door, she had let go of Piper and had walked over to Paige, "hey Paige can I just say thank you for being their for our sisters." Prue said with joy in her eyes.

"Hey that's what sisters are for," Paige said with a slight grin on her face, because she felt like that maybe since they have Prue the super witch back that maybe they would not want her around anymore.

Prue saw her sister, Paige crying "hey Paige can I have a hug from my little sister?" Paige threw her arms around Prue's neck, "Prue, I am so happy to finally to meet you." She said, as Piper noticed the Book of Shadows had started glowing from inside her bag.

She did not think anything of it, but she knew something was not right.

"I am happy to meet you too," Prue said as she saw the funny look Piper's face. The book had flown out of Piper's bag and started spinning in the air over the four sisters. Molly Weasley came into the house carrying shopping bags and noticed the book and the bright lights shooting out of it. "Bloody hell!" Molly shouted as she dropped the bags, Arthur came in behind her and could not his ears that his wife had said that statement. He was not shock about the action that was taking place in his house.

Out of nowhere Patty Halliwell had appear and took one look at her girls and the book had floated into Prue's hands. The book had turned to the page that read _The Power of Four;_ all the sisters took one look at their mother as she said, "it was meant to be."

Prue had taken a tissue to wipe her tears from her eyes when she noticed a man standing to side crying, at that moment Prue realized it was her father. "Daddy?" She asked as ran to her father's arms, he held her tight as if he was afraid she would vanish in any second. "My baby girl is really alive!" Victor yelled.

Prue was happy that her family was together again, and PJ would finally get to know them and know the love of the a Halliwell family. Prue saw her daughter walk in with Harry and everyone else, she paused for a moment. However, Phoebe was the first to realize that Prue was looking at her daughter, "Prue, is that my niece?" Phoebe asked as she realized that PJ could pass for Prue's twin.

"Yes Phoebe this is your niece PJ," Prue smiled as she gestured for PJ to come meet her family. PJ was nerves that they might not like her, so she stood there looking at her aunts and grandfather praying that they would like her. Prue noticed the vibe her daughter was giving off, "PJ come and meet your family." Prue smiled. PJ walked over to her family and extended her hand out to introduce herself to her family. "Hello I am Prudence Ann Black, but everyone calls me PJ," PJ said with a grin. However, before she could do anything else Phoebe had pulled her into a hug.

"Sweetie we are family," Phoebe had said with a big smile on her face, for one she was happy that PJ was old enough to take shopping. However, PJ was happier to have more family to talk to. Victor was happy as well to finally meet his first granddaughter, he noticed how Sirius was staring at Charlie like he was himself, because this man really didn't get the full father questioning like Leo, Coop, and Henry did. He decided to go ahead and ask Sirius some questions about his relationship with his daughter.

"Young man could you tell your name?" Victor asked with a smirk on his face. This made Sirius a little nerves, but he had decided that the sooner he answered Victor's questions he could get at Charlie. "My name is Sirius Black," Sirius smiled.

"Really," Victor started as he sat down in the chair, "so Mr. Black do you love my daughter?" Victor asked with a smirk, which had made Prue jump from across the room. However, made PJ laugh hard.

"Daddy!" Prue yelled, as she had moved over to them with a stern look in her eyes. This look made everyone in the room become quiet. Harry on the other hand decided to move behind Ginny, for protection.

"Sorry, Prue I won't ask anymore question." Victor said, but he moved closer to Sirius and whispered low enough so only he could hear, "but if you hurt her I will hunt you down," Victor said with a warning. This made Sirius respect Victor even more, because of the protection they both have for the woman.

Victor decided to walk to Arthur and talk to him about this world and about PJ, so he could get to know his granddaughter even better and the life she grew up into. In addition, mainly more about Prue's life as will.

PJ decided to introduce Charlie to her aunts, but he decided to introduce himself before she could. Charlie walked over to Phoebe to introduce himself. "My name is Charlie Weasley sir; I am Harry and PJ's friend." Charlie said with a smile, this made PJ looked at him very confused, she wondered why he would say just friends and not tell them he is her boyfriend. She felt her temper rise up, she wanted to use her powers to toss him across the room but she kept her cool. Piper noticed the Halliwell temper rear its ugly face from PJ, so she decided to defuse the bomb before it blew. "PJ, I want you to meet your cousins over here." Piper said, as she took PJ's hands to walk her over to the kids.

She noticed two boys standing over there by Piper, "sweetie this your cousin Chris he is 8 years-old and Wyatt is 9 years-old" Piper said . "Aunt Piper I thought you had a daughter also?" PJ asked, as she was stealing glances at Charlie out the corner of eye.

"Yes, I do sweetie but she is staying with your Aunt Phoebe's husband Coop and their children." Piper smiled. PJ looked out of the corner of eye and caught Charlie staring at her. She felt her heart beating harder; she felt like crying but knew that she could not. PJ told her that she needed to stay strong. However, she felt her strength leaving her.

Phoebe could tell that her niece was hurting inside; she decided to start working on some potions for protection and vanquishing. Phoebe motioned for Harry to go help PJ, "Hey Harry could you go into the garden and pick this list of herbs that we need to starting potions that we might need? And can you take PJ to help you?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes Miss Halliwell" Harry said.

With that Phoebe gave Harry a smile, "Harry just call me Phoebe or Aunt Phoebe since we are now family." With that, Harry smiled and started walking to PJ, whom seemed on the verge of crying.Harry could tell that PJ's heart was breaking into pieces, but he dare not ask her about it in front of everyone. He could also see that Charlie could not take his eyes off his little sister; it took every inch of Harry not to hex him. Instead, Harry was going to let Ginny and Sirius deal with Charlie for him.

Harry noticed the aura around PJ glowing bright red full of fiery, it seemed like elector shocks was coming out of her finger tips. The house started to shake; Prue and her sisters knew what this meant, which was that a very pissed off Halliwell was out for blood. PJ started to walk with Harry outside, and Sirius was taking this moment to find a way to hex or kill poor Charlie.

Charlie did not know rather to fear Sirius or PJ, which was going to be a toss up. However, mostly he realized that he should fear PJ because he could still see the fiery of hate come from her from outside.

_**A/N: Sorry for a short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer. I need your input in deciding what class each sister should be teaching at Hogwarts. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Prue was praying that Sirius wouldn't hex Charlie, because knew that he really did love her very much. Charlie stood there looking at Sirius trying to find a way out the door to catch PJ to explain to her that he does love and that he wants to be with her even though he is older then her. At this moment he didn't the age differences he knew he couldn't be without her no matter what." Look Sirius I know right now that you want to hex me or kill me, but I don't care because I had just hurt PJ right now," said Charlie. He had looked at Sirius eye to eye, Charlie felt his heart break into pieces with the very thought that he had hurt the woman he loves so much. He knew he had to tell the truth that he couldn't live without her, but he was scared that he couldn't let his love for her come to light because of their age difference. Charlie saw Sirius raise his wand in the ready to hex him, so he decided to take the punishment that was about to be dish to him, because he was already in pain.." So, young wizard are you ready to get your arse hexed?" Sirius asked as he closed the front door smirking at Charlie daring him to try to make a move for it.Prue couldn't take it anymore she wanted it to stop, her sisters looked at each other then at Prue who nodded her head to give them the Ok to use their powers. Phoebe had walked over to Arthur and Molly to suggest that they move into another room" I think it is best that you guys go upstairs because it is about to get ugly real quick." Phoebe suggested as she gave Prue the all clear." Oh dear lord please don't break anything or let him kill my son because I rather you let me do that myself" Molly said with a very large smirk on her face." Molly love why would you say that? " Arthur asked while he was looking at Molly very confused like. Molly had put her hand on her hip and used her free hand to get the wand, at the moment Arthur had stepped back towards the stairs. " Now Molly you wouldn't hex me the love of your life ? "He asked." Now Arthur , I would only do that if you take your son's side because you know he was wrong to lead that sweet PJ on like that!" Molly stated in a firm tone. The twins George and Fred were shocked that their mother was ready to hex their father if he got in the way of her or anyone else that was going to teach their brother a lesson. They were just really happy that it wasn't them this time.

At that moment everyone went upstairs except Prue and her sisters, Phoebe was going to talk to PJ to make sure she was ok, but she had stop and noticed how Sirius kept staring at Charlie. All she knew was that this boy was either going to die by someone's hands tonight if PJ didn't forgive him." Look, Charlie I'm not to hex you or anything, I'm just going to let her mother and her aunts kill you for me." Sirius smirked as he crossed his arms while he lean against the door. " Because you see if I know my wife very like I do she is going to kick your arse from here to the other side of the world." Sirius had laughed , but he soon stopped when he saw Prue's right eyebrow raise up and she had put her hands on her hips. Phoebe had crossed her arms with an evil look on her face at which she turned towards her sister Paige whom looked like she was about to orb Charlie to the underworld. Piper on the other hand was about to freeze the whole room, so she could figure out if she let Prue kick the boys arse or let her niece do it.Charlie was standing there thinking about how could he let the woman of his dreams get away, how could he hurt her like that, and he realized that he couldn't let her go no matter the of age. He felt his heart break in pieces, his heart ached to be near her. He knew that he loved her and he would wait to be with her no matter how long it took her to forgive him." Look I know I hurt your daughter Prue, but I'm sorry" Charlie said , but he saw that Prue was walking towards him with the look that could kill anyone. All he knew was that he had to be careful, because Prue can use her powers on him very will, and he didn't want to die anytime soon. " Please let me go tell her how I truly feel about her and make it up to her? If you don't believe me you can have my head." Charlie said as he kept taking a step backwards while Prue and the Halliwell sisters were taking a step towards him. Charlie finally stopped moving when he realized his back was against the door.

Phoebe gave a slight evil smirk, but she could tell that he was being real and true to his feelings about her niece, not just because of her empathy powers but of the way the young man expresses his feelings for her. And the big icing on the cake is that he stood up to Sirius and the sisters." I want you to realize that if you hurt my daughter in anyway there won't be anyone to keep me from killing you! " Prue stated with a fierce tone, which she gave him a look that made Sirius look like a pussy cat. " Now go and talk to my daughter, before I let her aunt Piper blow you up" Prue smirked , while Charlie noticed the look on Piper's face which made him run like the wind out door pass Sirius.

Harry saw the way that PJ was about to break down, but all he knew was that he had to get her to cheer up and be happy again. " Look PJ , I am going to go back inside and give these things to your aunt, I mean our aunts." Harry said as he got up from the ground and gave PJ a brotherly look. " You know that if you need to listen to anything or even hex Charlie, I am here for you" Harry smiled. PJ couldn't help but to laugh, but she knew that Harry was being real with his statement.

As PJ sat on the ground under the tree thinking about her feelings for Charlie, she knew that what she was feeling was not puppy love, but real love. She felt like her heart was coming out of her chest, but she knew that she had to be strong like her mother and that she could get through this. PJ heard someone walking towards her, she jumped up with her wand in her hand ready to hex anyone or anything coming. When she finally noticed who it was all the hate and pain she felt grew stronger." PJ, before you say or do anything I need to tell you how I really feel," Charlie said with warmth.

" What the fuck do you think! I am not going to listen to anything you have to say Charlie Weasley! you broke my heart! And NOW YOU WANT ME TO LISTEN TO YOU! GO TO HELL AND DON'T COME BACK!!" PJ screamed . She started running to the barn and fell to hay pile and cried, she felt like she wanted to die.Back at the Burrow Prue heard her daughter scream, but she knew that she would be ok once the truth was told.

" Phoebe did you bring the book with you?" Prue asked as she started walking towards Phoebe which made Paige and Piper wonder what Prue was up to.

" Yes, Prue I did. But why do you need it? " Phoebe asked trying to figure out what she was planning to do.

She handed Prue the book and stood there watching her big sister planning to do something she would never do." I need you to cast a spell, so PJ can truly listen to Charlie. Plus I don't want her to kill him, I do want grandchildren in 20 years. " Prue smirked in a true Halliwell way.Phoebe started laughing at her sister and told Prue that she would have to use Astral projection to where PJ is and say the spell so the truth can be told. Prue used her powers to Astral project to PJ and said the spell:

_Prue's POV_

_For my daughter's heart and mind_

_let the truth be revealed_

_let Charlie open his heart and soul_

_to the one he loves_

Prue knew that once the spell was read that PJ and Charlie's would be changed from this point on, but she knew it would be for the best. But now all Prue had left to do was make her god-son Harry's love life work as well, but she needed her sister's help for that. She looked at her sister Phoebe with a smirk, which made Phoebe want to run for the hills. This smirk made her hair on the back of her neck spike up." Prue what are you up to? And before you answer that question it going to cost me any unborn kids or any body parts?" asked Phoebe

" Dear sister I need you to cast the same spell for me, so that another set of soul-mates can come together as well. " said Prue" For who?" asked Phoebe" For Harry, you know your nephew needs love to. He should be happy." Prue said

" Ok I will, but it will cost you laundry duty" Phoebe laughed. " Ok." Prue said

_Phoebe POV_

_For my dear Harry's heart and mind_

_let the truth be revealed_

_let Ginny open her heart and soul_

_to the one she loves_

In The Barn

Charlie stared at PJ and started to walk towards her and took her hand into his own hand and use his other hand lifted her chin and ran his tongue along her lips until she allowed him access into her mouth. All he wanted to do was have their bodies become one, but he didn't want to rush her into something that she was not ready for.

"Charlie, please don't stop" PJ moaned as she felt his hands run across her body, she felt every warm touch from hands. Charlie knew that if he didn't stop soon he would give into passion that his heart wanted which was PJ his one true love

." PJ we need to stop and think about where this is taking us in our relationship" Charlie moaned . But he couldn't stop, his mind was saying stop but his body was calling for her. But he got the strength finally to pull away from her. " PJ look I love you , but we really need to take it slow. I want your first time to be special, not in a barn." Charlie moaned .

" I know, but it feels that the time is right now." PJ moaned as she started to kiss him on his ears, she soon realized that he was right plus she didn't want her father walking in on them. "But I can wait." PJ said while she was moving her hands all over Charlie's chest. "But right now I want to taste your lips on my lips, and I won't take no for an answer." She said with a little sassy tone. Charlie knew this relationship was going to be a wild ride.

Back at the Burrow Harry was thinking about love and what it would be like to be in a real relationship. He couldn't stop thinking about all the times he had Ginny by his side helping get through tough times. But he knew he would have to bet through all the Weasley men even his best mate in order to be in a relationship with Ginny. But he didn't care, because all the signs pointed to Ginny as his true love. Ginny was also thinking about her love for Harry and the relationship she also wanted with him, but she thought he only of her as a sister or friend not as a girlfriend.

She heard a knock at her bedroom door, she got up from he bed and walked to her door. She opened the door and saw him standing there her heart started to beat fast. " Is there something I can help you with? " Ginny asked.

A/N: Please read and review to let know what you think about this story, and let me know what subject should the girls teach at the school. I should have the next chapter up in 3 days after I get the subjects you think they should teach.


	5. Author Note

Sorry for no update, but a new chapter will be up by next Friday. And A Sequel for Family Ties will be up by Monday Charmed And Loving It!


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Sister's Need**_

Late during the night Prue laid in bed looking at Sirius, she noticed everything about him. She knew and realized why she fell in love with her husband. Part of her wanted to stay in bed with her husband, but she could sense that her sister needed her. Prue gave her a husband a kiss and proceeded to get out of bed to leave to find her sister. As she walk the halls of the Burrow she noticed that Hermione was in the room Phoebe talking, she thought to herself that Paige was missing. She knew that Leo and Piper were ok in the twins old room.

Paige POV

I know I shouldn't be upset that Prue is back and alive, I mean she is my sister for heaven sakes. I am truly happy. I just wish I knew what or how to feel about her. And what is my power suppose to be now that she is back? And am I going to be needed around here anymore? Hell I can feel my power leaving me now.

End Of POV

" Hey Paige what are you doing still awake?" Victor asked as sat down next to Paige on the log. She smiled and was staring at the stars in the sky.

" I am just sitting her thinking about my destiny," She said, as she took a glance at him hoping he wouldn't noticed that she had been crying.

" Paige, honey you know that you can't fool me," he said as he took a hold of her hand in a fatherly way. " Sweetie I love you as if you are my own daughter, and I know that you are worried about some things. But remember that we are family no matter what, and that Prue feels the same way that I do." Victor said as he took Paige into his arms to give her a hug, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

" How do you know that she feels the same way?" Paige asked she wiped the tears from her eyes, unnoticed to her Prue was standing there listening to everything they were saying. She couldn't help but to feel her heart break for her sister.

" Paige why don't you ask her yourself," Victor stated as nodded for Prue to come out from hiding. He got up from beside Paige and gave her s kiss on her cheek, he walked over to Prue and gave her a hug and kiss. " You know that you can never hide from me," he smiled.

" I love you daddy," Prue smiled as she went over to Paige.

" I love you to princess," he said as he started to head back to the Burrow.

" Do you mind if I sit beside you?" Prue asked.

" Sure have a sit,"Paige answered as she made room for her sister.

" Paige, I need you to know that you are my sister and I love you very much." Prue said as she tried to give her a hug, but Paige moved away from her.

"Prue, you just met me and we have not been close really since I got here." Paige said as she started to cry again.

"Listen to me, we are sisters. Just because I haven't been around before doesn't mean I don't know you. I want you to know that I have been watching over since you were born." Prue said as tears came from her eyes, this statement made Paige a little shock and confusedd.

" Wait what do you mean that you have been watching over since I was born?" Paige asked.

" Paige, I knew about you when our had you. I was told that you was just a doll, but I knew better." Prue said as she took Paige's hand into hers hoping that she knew what she was trying to tell her. " You see when I got older I asked grams about it, but she told me that it was all a dream. I decided to do some digging about you when I finally learned the truth about our family legacy. I found you, I use to send you Christmas gifts." Prue smiled, as she took one look at her baby sister.

" That was you?" Paige asked as she finally gave her sister a hug.

"Yes that was me, I was there in the shadows when your Kyle died. I was there for you when Cole tried to kill you, but I want you to know that your destiny was always to be with our family." Prue said as she smiled as she handed Paige their mother's wedding ring. " Paige your true power is inside you, and your destiny is to be a charmed one. The Power of Four" Prue said as she also handed her a piece of paper for Paige to look at.

" The Power Of Four will come to be," Paige read. " I Love you Prue," Paige cried as she embraced her sister.

" I love you to Paige, and know I will always be there for you," Prue cried as she and Paige sat by the pond looking at the moon.

During the rest of the night Prue and Paige sat there talking about their life and what they always wanted to do in,life before they knew about their legacy. They went swimming in the pond to have some fun and trying to be young again. Prue noticed Phoebe and Piper coming towards the pond.

" Hey why are you two having all the fun?" Phoebe asked , Piper was striping down to her underwear to jump in.

" Oh just jump in Pheebes!" Piper yelled as she pushed her into the pond, while Prue and Paige were laughing away.

" Piper, I am so going to kick your arse when I reach you!" Phoebe yelled as sh e swam towards Piper to catch her. But Piper dove underwater to get away from her.

"What is wrong Pheebes old age catching up with you?" Prue asked, while laughing the same time. She couldn't believe that fun she was having, she hadn't felt this since Sirius was chasing PJ and Harry when they took the last cookie.

" I am not old!" Phoebe yelled, as she tried to get to Piper.

"No your not Pheebes you are just to slow!" Paige yelled as she started to swim towards the land to lay on the grass to look up at the moon.

" I am not slow nor old! I am just tired!" Phoebe yelled as she noticed that they had some spies watching them. " Hey are you twins getting a good show?" Phoebe asked as she levitated out of the water to reach the ground. Prue and Piper went underwater saw the boys couldn't see them in their underwear. While Paige orb her and Phoebe away from that spot.

" I guess we better get back inside before they tell mum about this," Fred said as him and George went inside.

Morning Ginny's Room

Ginny had awaken to find Harry in her bed holding her, she couldn't believe that she finally got her wish. The one wish that she asked for since she first met him, she felt safe in his arms and she didn't want to let go of him. But she knew that she needed to, because if he was found in her room her brothers would kill him.

" Harry," Ginny whispered, hoping that he would hear her.

"Yes," Harry moaned as he reached over to kiss her, Ginny couldn't resist the kiss. She felt the heat from the kiss, she felt like her body was aching for his touch. But Ginny knew that she should pull away before it went any further.

" Harry, we knew to stop before anyone walks in on us," Ginny moaned as she stole one kiss from him.

" Ginny, I have my cloak," Harry moaned as he started to kiss her on her neck moving down under the covers towards her belly. He could hear her moan as if her body was calling for him to continue, but he soon realized that he should stop because they should take things slow.

"Ginny, I think we should stop. Because if I don't stop now I won't be able to later." Harry mumbled as he got up from her bed to put the cloak on to leave her room. After he left Ginny decided she should get ready to take a shower.

" I think I need a long cold shower," she mumbled as ran to the bathroom. As she opened the door to the bathroom she noticed Hermione brushing her teeth.

"Long night?" Hermione asked as rinsed her mouth out.

" Does it show?" Ginny asked as she stepped into the shower.

" No it's just that when I came pass your room this morning.." Hermione started, but she noticed how Ginny poked her head out the shower her face was bright red.

" You hear us talking?" Ginny asked as she closed the curtain.

" Will yes I hear and saw some talking, but I made sure that I closed the door and didn't see anything else." Hermione laughed, she couldn't believe that two of her friends I have finally got what they wanted. She didn't know if she should tell Ron how she feels or just tell the other Weasley that she loves him.

" Hermione, are you going to be honest with yourself?" Ginny asked as turned the water off and grabbed the towel to dry off. Hermione couldn't believe that it seemed that Ginny was reading her mind.

" What do you mean?" Hermione asked with her voice shaking.

" You know what I mean, and don't sit there and act like you don't," Ginny said as she stepped out the shower and grabbed her toothbrush to brush her teeth. " Hermione, I know that you also like Ron and my other brother."

" Look Gin, your brother has a girlfriend and the other one has the hots for a certain bad girl." Hermione said as she brushed her hair to straighten it. " And besides I think I might need to just be by myself and forget love," Hermione said as she got ready to leave the bathroom.

" Mione, you and I both know that he doesn't love that girl at all. And for Ronald he just thinks he has the hots for Pansy, he is just a horny prat." Ginny said after she rinsed her mouth out.

" Ginny!" Hermione yelled, hoping that no one heard Ginny.

" You know it is true, and besides I think you should give it a go and tell my other brother the truth," Ginny smirked, as she went out the bathroom to go get changed.

" Ginny Weasley, I hope that you are joking?" Hermione asked as she noticed the evil grin on her face.

" Will if you won't I am sure PJ will help me," Ginny smirked as she closed her door to her room, leaving Hermione in the hallway praying that Ginny wouldn't do the unthinkable and rat her out on her feeling for the much older brother.

" I am a dead girl," Hermione mumbled as she went the room she was sharing with Phoebe. She noticed that Phoebe was getting dressed. " I can come back later if you want?" Hermione asked.

" No your fine, I am just trying to find my shoes to wear with this dress," Phoebe said. " Hermione are you ok?"

" No, I am just trying to figure out my love life, I mean that I don't have one." Hermione mumbled as sat on the bed .

" Hermione can I take your hand? I mean if you want me to look into the future and give you some type of idea," Phoebe asked as she took Hermione's hand into hers. Hermione nodded yes, after that Phoebe closed her eyes to get something. Phoebe jumped off the bed, which made Hermione flich.

" What happened?" Hermione asked as she looked at Phoebe.

" Let's just say that you are going to have a hell of a roller coaster ride of a romance with a certain redhead." Phoebe winked as she got to leave the room.

" Can you tell me which one?" Hermione asked with a curious look on her face.

" Nope, but I can tell you this he will tell you he loves you during a time that counts," Phoebe said as she walked out the room.

A/N: Who is the redhead that Hermione is going to end up with? And how is the shopping trip going to go? Please R/R


	7. Author notes

A/N: December 23, 2008

Sorry that I haven't updated lately, but I promise that I will have a new chapter posted up Friday. But I need your help on finding out who should teach what class.

**Teacher**

Prue

Phoebe

Paige

Piper

Leo

Charlie

Bill

And I need ideas for new spells. Please share your ideas and thoughts about who you think Hermione should be with. Hermione/Bill or Hermione/Ron. Please have your votes up by Christmas so I can have the new chapter posted by Monday morning.


	8. AN new year

I need votes on who should Hermione should be with Bill or Ron in the True Destiny Saga.

And what classes should the Charmed girls should be teaching, as well as Charlie and Bill teaching.

I need ideas for new spells for the sisters to uses as well as new powers.

Please post your votes soon and I well make sure to put it in the new chapter.

Thanks And have a safe and Happy New Year!!!


	9. New Look And Teachers

_**New Look And Teachers**_

Hermione had it set in her mind that she was going to find out who the redhead boy was in Phoebe's vision before this year was over with. She felt like an outsider since everyone had someone to share their love with. "Hey Mione," Bill said with a smile as he floo in. Part of Hermione was hoping that he was the one from Phoebe's vision, since Ron keeps saying that they are good mates and that a relationship would only mess things up between them. But on the other hand Bill has been dating Fleur for over a year now, and he is much older then her.

"Hey Bill," Hermione said with a forced smile on her face. She looked over his shoulder looking for his girlfriend, "where is Fleur?"

"Well you see she is with her family and we sort of broke up," Bill said with a little relief in his voice. This made Hermione perk up a little, "but anyway I just came by to let the family know that I be will teaching at Hogwarts this year."

"What?" Hermione asked as she jumped up from her sit. This made Bill wonder what the problem was, as soon as he was about to ask her Ginny came down with PJ laughing and giggling.

"Bill!" Ginny yelled as she ran to give her brother a hug.

"Hey squirt," Bill smiled as he enjoyed the hug. He noticed that Hermione still was looking a little shocked from the news of him teaching at the school. "Hey Gin can we talk alone?"

Ginny looked over to her friend then back to her brother to see if she was right about her hunch. "Sure big brother I always have time for you," Ginny smiled as he led her to his room so they could talk alone. He made sure to put a silence charm on the room so no one or even the twins could hear them talk.

"Listen Gin, I need to know if you think if I'm old?" Bill nervously asked as he was rubbing the back of his head, making Ginny giggle with delight that she knew where this was leading to.

"Why dear brother why do you pray tell ask that?" Ginny asked in an innocent voice, that made him flinch with fear wondering if she knew why he was asking that question.

"Ginny, I think you know why I am asking that question," Bill mumbled to where it made Ginny give him a devilish grin. "Ginny, please remember that you can breath a word to anyone even to that person about this."

"Dear Bill did you forget who I am?" Ginny asked as she folded her arms while leaning against the door.

"That is why I am down on my knees begging you to please help me," Bill pleaded as he was in fact on his knees begging his sister to keep silent about what they were talking about.

"Ok look dear brother," Ginny started as she went to his desk to get a quill and a piece of paper for him. "I need you gather all of the things on the list that you are about to jolt down."

"Is this going to help me?" bill asked as he started to write everything down she was telling him to gather.

"Do you doubt me?" Ginny asked.

"No," Bill answered with a touch of fear in his voice.

"Good, because this school year is over you will have what you want and I will have what I want." Ginny smiled as she sat there telling him the list.

While they were going over the list Hermione was sitting there in her room thinking about what Phoebe had told her and about the look Bill gave her. "I wonder if I should just remember that he is older then me," Hermione mumbled when she was laying on the bed looking over her list for her classes. "I mean an older man who has been around the world and looks just like the type to go after women like Fleur!"

Hermione laid there thinking over and over about her feelings for each boy, she knew that she would never be the woman either one would want. But she was willing to become that woman, even if it meant that she would have to break down and let Ginny and PJ give her one of their famous makeover. But she rather face death, but she was going to do it and become the woman that gets what she wants.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny smiled as she came into the room going straight to her closest looking for her bag to take to Dagon Alley.

"Gin, can you make me the type of woman that makes a drop down to his knees and beg?" Hermione asked as she sat on her bed smiling at her friend, whom had her mouth wide open from the shock of the request that was asked.

"YES!" Ginny screamed as she threw her hands into the air and ran and pulled the girl into embrace. Unknown to them PJ had came into the room wondering what was taking place in the room. She took a look around the room, nothing was out of the ordinary but she just stood there and watch them trying not laugh like she felt like doing.

"What are you two doing?" PJ giggled as she grab her bag to get ready to go shopping.

"Hermione wants to be transformed into a model!" Ginny yelled as she ran to her dresser to find some muggle fashion books.

"Wait a minute," PJ started as she shook her head, "didn't we already have a makeover this summer?"

"Yes, but I want to make myself look older and like a model," Hermione said with a sad tone detected in her voice.

"Ok, so lets start with that bushy hair of yours," Ginny said as she took Hermione and PJ by the hands and pulled them to the fireplace to floo to Dagon Alley for a little makeover.

Prue and Piper came from the kitchen and noticed that the girls had left without a word or a goodbye. "So ten Galleons say that it is about a boy," Piper said as she went to sit at the table to go over some papers.

"That is a sucker bet," Prue laughed as she went to call Phoebe and the rest the adults to come into the dinning room to go over some things. "Ok, the headmaster and I have decided what classes everyone will be teaching so here goes." Prue said as she handed out the assignments for everyone, with a little detail information for the classes.

"Let me get this right," Phoebe said as she reread the information on the paper, "you guys want me to teach Astronomy?"

"Yes because of your powers and this will allow you to get a little more in touch with your powers," Prue smiled.

"Ok I like my class," Paige smiled as she looked at Phoebe who was rolling her eyes at her little sister.

"What are you teaching?" Phoebe asked.

"Transfiguration," Paige said.

"Great I get to teach Potions," Piper said.

"Wait, isn't someone already teaching that class?" Leo asked as he noticed the look on Remus face.

"Yes, but she is teaching the NEWT class," Albus said as appeared standing behind them. "And have added another class for Ms. Phoebe to teach which is a self defense class without magic."

"Wait what class are you teaching dear Prue," Phoebe smirked at her sister.

"I am teaching Muggle Studies and Wicca History," Prue smiled.

"Now I would like to say that I might need Ms. Matthews to help out with some Headmaster duties for a while," Albus said as he noticed the worried look on everyone's face especially Paige's face. "Before you ask I am going to look for an ancient spell that will be needed for Harry and PJ to use when the time comes. And since Paige was in charge of the magic school in your city I felt she would be the best person for the job."

"I would be honor sir," Paige smiled.

"Now that this settle I think we should go get your wands," Sirius said, which caused the girls and Leo to look confused.

"Wait, we have to use wands?" Piper asked.

"Why yes you do," Sirius said as he noticed his wife also gave him a look that made him worried if he was going to have to sleep alone again. "Before you ask that question again, you have to use a wand at the school for your cover."

"Which is true because we don't want to expose that we are the Charmed Ones, because of the Dark Lord's followers at the school," Prue said.

"No one knows who PJ really is except the ones in this room," Albus said as he started walking to the fireplace.

"Now Charlie well be working with Hadgrid in the Care of Magical creatures department," Prue said as she noticed Charlie coming into the room. She realized that he didn't tell his parents about the job. And then she realized that he had not told PJ either.

"And Bill well be teaching DADA," Albus said as he floo out of the Burrow.

"So what do we do now? And how do we prepare for teaching these classes?" Piper asked.

"Wait before you answer those questions, I want to know what will I be doing there?" Leo asked.

"I am so sorry Leo, you will be working as a Healer," Prue said as she handed him the paper with the information on it.

"Ok now that we have that taking care of we are going to floo to Dagon Alley to do some shopping," Remus said as he gather his things and instructed everyone including the boys so they get the things they needed for school while they were there.

**Dagon Alley**

Hermione had gotten her hair done and her nails as well, while she was doing that PJ had brought her twelve new outfits to wear and a new school uniform that was just the right size to show off her curves. Her hair was now straight had blonde streaks and was cut above her shoulders and she had got a unicorn tattoo on her right shoulder. She had put on one of the outfits on that PJ had got her it was a red sun dress with gold glitter on it, and she wore gold pumps. Ginny had did her makeup and made her look like she was a 7th year student but in a mature way.

As the girls were walking around to different shops to find things for school they noticed Bill and Charlie walking into the twins joke shop. Ginny realized now would be the perfect time to put her friend's makeover to the test. She motioned for Hermione to walk in front of them into the joke shop. She had put on her sunglasses to hide the look of fear in her eyes.

"Hey Bill who is that girl?" Charlie asked, but wasn't getting any response from his brother but a look of shock on his face.

"Bloody hell! That girl is…" Fred started to say but was soon cut off by his sister who came up behind him and smack him with her bag before he could finish his sentence.

"Fred shut up!" PJ said as she nodded to Hermione to do her thing.

"Charlie, I'll be right back," Bill said as he went to talk to the girl that looking at the items on the shelf.

"Please tell that gorgeous girl is not our Mione?" Charlie asked in a low whisper so no one could hear him ask PJ and Ginny.

"Maybe," they both answered which was a shock to him that his brother reacted like that. He knew that Ron did like Hermione, but for some reason it seems that Bill was a different story.

"Hello," Bill smiled as walked up to Hermione.

"Hello," Hermione smiled as she continue to look over the items on the shelf.

"Wait a minute do I know you?" Bill asked as took another look at her.

"Yes you do," Hermione smiled as she removed the glasses, he took one into her eyes and realized by the beauty into her eyes. This girl has changed on the outside, but she was still soft and sincere in her eyes.

"Hermione?" Bill asked, but before she answer him Ron had came into the store with Harry and noticed the way Hermione was looking and the Bill was eyeing her. He couldn't believe that she had cut her hair or the way the dress was fitting her.

"Hermione what have you done to yourself?" Ron asked, but she answer or say anything he decided to ask another, "why are you wearing that dress? Are you playing dress up or something?" He had made her feel low about herself, but she decided that she wasn't going to let him get to her or show any sign of defeat.

"No Ronald I am playing dress up," Hermione said as walked away from him and his brother. "And for the record, I can do whatever I want to my hair and my body as I please," Hermione said.

Ginny and PJ were both happy that she didn't back down and that Bill reacted the way he did. And now all they had to do was make sure that Ron keeps his thoughts to himself.

_**A/N: Please review and send any spell ideas!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the late update but right now my laptop went up in smokes, so now I am using my old desktop. I should have up my new chapter Tuesday for one story and the other stories should be up by no later then Saturday. And I am in search of a beta for Warrior of Light, the Power Ranger Story, and one for True Destiny. I am trying to lighten the load on my beta reader I have now, because right now I am trying to send out 4 chapters for two other stories and trying to have them up by Tuesday. So please respond if you want the job.

Thanks


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating soon, but I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please read and review.**_

Hermione was sitting in her room waiting for Ginny and PJ to come back and help her

pack for school, while she was waiting an owl arrived with a letter for her. It puzzled her

because she already had her letter for school.

_**Dear Ms. Granger,**_

_**I am pleased to inform you that our records indicate that with all the extra classes you**_

_**have taken you are eligible to graduate now. In doing so I would like to offer a position**_

_**here at the school teaching a class alongside Mrs. Black this year. And you'll be staying**_

_**at Hogwarts, but sharing the living area with Mr. Weasley whom is also teaching here as**_

_**well.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Hermione couldn't that she has the chance to really show and prove that she was an older

woman, but she soon realized that she was going to have to go get her teaching supplies.

But she would have to break the news to Ginny and PJ real soon.

That evening after Hermione had finished packing she sat at the window and noticed

Harry and Ginny sitting by the pond snogging and looking up at the stars. She wondered

where PJ and Charlie where, but noticed a couple was sitting under the tree asleep.

"Someday I am going to be find true love like them," she whispered as she wiped a tear

from her eye. Unknown to her Ron was standing in the doorway taking in everything she

was saying; wondering if this was the perfect time to ask her out.

"Mione," Ron smiled as he knocked on door to get her attention, hoping for a smile but

instead it was a frown.

"What Ronald?" Hermione grumbled hoping he would go away and leave her alone, "I

have things to do."

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" Ron asked as he took a step

closer to her smiling like he she had said yes already, but she didn't answer him she just

gave him a blank confused look. "Mione why aren't you saying yes?"

She couldn't believe he was asking her this question now after last year when she told

him back then that she wanted to be a couple. But instead he laughed at her telling her

that she was just like one of the guys, it had taken her over a year to get over it and move

on. "Look Ron, right now I am not ready for a relationship with anyone especially you!"

Hermione snapped as she pointed towards the door giving him the hint to leave her room.

"What?" he asked looking bewilder and lost, "you act like you have so many choices out

there to choose from," Ron laughed.

"Ron for your information I was in a committed relationship with Victor," she snapped as

she grabbed her wand and couldn't decided either to hex him or remove his balls.

"Stupefy!" She yelled with such fierceness in her voice, causing Ron to fly into the

hallway causing Bill to run upstairs to witness his brother on the floor knocked out and

Hermione standing there beaming red from anger and loathing.

"Hermione what happened?" Bill asked as he moved towards her, but she gave no

response she just simply returned to her room and closed the door . "Man Ron," Bill

mumbled as he shook his head at his brother fearing that the youngest Weasley male had

done something completely stupid as always.

That morning they had arrived at Kings Cross to start a new year, PJ couldn't wait to

begin the year with a new family and a man who doesn't see her as a child anymore. "So

Gin, are you ready for this year?" PJ smiled as she headed towards their compartment to

relax.

"Nope," she giggled as she noticed that Hermione was missing, "hey where's Mione?"

"I'm not sure maybe she's with Harry and Ron," PJ suggested as she took out her book

on palm reading. She noticed that a letter she had never seen before was stuck in her

book, she had decided to read it thinking that Charlie had left for her to read.

_You have to watch your back he knows who you are! Be careful he has people watching_

_you and your family._

She had turned pale and started to panic with fear for her mother, she didn't know what to

do at this point but she had to let her mother and father see this. "PJ what's wrong?"

Ginny asked as she jumped from and sat next to her friend trying to figure out why her

friend was looking this way. "Tell me!"

"Here," PJ whispered as she was wishing Paige could read or hear her thoughts, Ginny

couldn't control her anger or rage that she was feeling inside.

"We have to show your mum this when we get to the school," she demanded.

After they arrived Harry noticed the intense conversation taking place between his sister

and godmother wondering what was going on. "Hey Ron I wonder what's going on over

there," Harry suggested, but the redhead was in his own world.

"Sorry mate did you say something?" Ron asked as he was searching the crowd for

Hermione but she was nowhere in sight.

"Never mind," Harry mumbled as he walked away from the boy and started to make his

way to PJ and the group. He noticed that Padfoot was next to him begging for a treat, but

he was told to never give him treats since he has put on some weight. "Hey you know

she'll punish me to point of hell and back if I give anything not on the menu."

"Harry we need to talk to you later tonight after the welcoming banquet," Piper stated as

she started to walk to the carriage with Paige. "Prue, are you and Pheebes coming?"

"In a sec," Phoebe answered as she took one look at her niece and nephew wondering if

she just take them from this place, but instead she just gave them a smile and a wink.

"Promise me that if you feel unsafe before meet," she paused as she looked over her

children, "that you'll use your powers to kick some butt."

"You know I will," PJ smiled devilishly at her mother.

After they finished talking they made their way into the Great Hall and sat at their table

with their friends. "Good evening everyone students and teachers," the headmaster

announced as he nodded to everyone. "Today I would like to introduce to our new

teachers, We have Ms. Phoebe Warren who'll be teaching self defense class without

magic as well as Astronomy, Mrs. Piper Wyatt who'll be teaching Advanced Potions,

Mrs. Prue Black who'll be teaching Muggle Studies and Wicca History, Ms. Paige

Matthews Transfiguration and she'll be helping me with my headmaster duties."

"Now I would like to announce that one of your classmates has passed her NEWTs and is

now teaching here at the school, I would like to introduce Professor Granger she'll be

teaching alongside Mrs. Black." With that announcement the room was silent you could

hear headless Nick coughing. "Also Mr. William Weasley will be teaching class over

Curse Breaking, so enjoy your meal."


End file.
